Not Alone
by daddehchansoo
Summary: Genos menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang kini tinggal bersamanya dan Saitama.


Author : Koko Duu

Fandom : One Punch Man

Rated : Fluff

Summary : Genos menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang kini tinggal bersamanya dan Saitama.

Saitama terdiam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Matanya memandangi Genos di depannya yang sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Seharian ini Genos sangat sibuk. Bahkan sejak Saitama pergi hingga kembali, Genos masih tetap sibuk.

"Huuh…" Genos menghela. Pada akhirnya dia bisa santai ketika telah menidurkan seorang anak di futonnya. Dengan lembut, Genos menyelimutinya dan membenarkan bantal tempat tidurnya. Ia sampai tidak sadar Saitama memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "Sensei…"

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Iya, dia akhirnya tertidur."

"Hhh…" Saitama menghela lega. Ia meregangkan ototnya. "Anak itu tidak mau lepas darimu seharian, pasti repot."

"Um, tapi aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu. Hingga saat ini dia sangat terpukul dan ketakutan dengan sekitarnya sampai-sampai tidak bisa bicara. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup terasing dan sebatang ka-"

"Genos," Saitama beranjak. "Sudah waktunya tidur."

"Baik." Genos pun akhirnya menyiapkan futon untuk Saitama, sementara pria itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Ketika dia kembali, futonnya sudah siap dengan rapih.

"Kau tidur di situ." Ujar Saitama menggantungkan handuknya.

"Eeh?" Genos terkejut, "Tapi Sensei, kalau aku yang tidur di sana bagaimana denganmu?"

"Um.." Saitama tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sensei tidak perlu begitu. Aku bisa tidur dengan mode off sambil duduk."

"Terserah, sih. Tapi kalau si Chibi bangun, dia pasti bingung."

"Ch-Chibi? Siapa itu?"

"Dia." Saitama menunjuk anak kecil yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Kita tidak tahu namanya, kita panggil Chibi saja karena dia kecil."

"Aku mengerti."

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur." Saitama mematikan lampu dan duduk di sebelah Chibi. "Kenapa masih di situ?"

"Huh?" Genos tertegun, "Kenapa?"

"Tidur."

"Tapi Sensei, ah-" Genos terkejut ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan ke atas futon oleh Saitama. "Tidur," katanya. "Kalau kau tidur di sebelahnya, dia mungkin tidak akan merasa kesepian. Mungkin saat dia bermimpi dan mengigau ketakutan, dia akan berpaling padamu dan memimpikanmu menolongnya seperti sebelumnya saat kau menolongnya tempo hari."

Genos tertunduk, sepertinya ia mengerti. Tapi saat Saitama hendak beranjak, ia tertahan karena Genos menarik lengan piyamanya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga," ujar Genos pelan, tapi Saitama masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku juga," ulangnya, "Bukankah aku sama saja seperti Chibi?"

Saitama terdiam, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang kini menunduk. "Aku juga merasa kesepian dan bingung, aku tidak tahu kepada siapa aku meminta perlindungan,"

"Genos,"

"Aku seperti Chibi. Kalau aku tidur tidak ada seseorang di sampingku saat bermimpi buruk, rasanya…"

Saitama memandanginya.

"Ung..," Chibi menggeliat, tangannya mencari-cari. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi dan mulai gelisah, Genos memberikan tangannya mengganggam tangan mungilnya hingga anak itu mulai tenang. Genos tersenyum, seolah merasakan sebuah kelegaan karena telah berhasil menenangkan Chibi dalam mimpi.

Saat Genos menoleh, matanya membulat ketika melihat wajah Saitama begitu dekat di depannya. Ia merasakan tangan Saitama yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajahnnya serius menatap Genos sampai tak berkedip.

"Sensei,"

"Kau tahu Genos," ujar Saitama, "Kalau kuperhatikan kau dan Chibi memang mirip."

"Eeh?"

"Saat kau merasa tertolong olehku dan memaksa untuk tinggal bersamaku, mungkin kau seperti Chibi. Kau kesepian."

Genos terdiam, Saitama memainkan ujung rambut pemuda itu. "Walau pun saat itu kau tidak bilang kalau kau kesepian, tapi sikapmu yang terus mengikutiku tak sengaja memberitahunya,"

"Sensei, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu,"

"Awalnya, sih," Saitama menunjukan dahi Genos. "Tapi aku mulai terbiasa." Dia tersenyum. "Mungkin sekarang posisi Chibi hampir sama sepertimu saat itu. Aku rasa kau tidak akan membiarkannya kesepian mulai dari sekarang."

"Sensei…"

"Yaaa, aku tidak keberatan kita membeli futon baru untuk Chibi." Ujarnya sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sensei," Genos terharu. "Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, ayo kita tidur." Saitama menarik selimutnya dan berbaring di sebelah Genos. Ia memberikan bantalnya pada Genos. "Lalu, Sensei?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Saitama mulai memejamkan matanya.

Genos membisu, Saitama membuka sebelah matanya. Melihat Genos yang masih berdiam diri akhirnya dia bangkit kembali. Ia menghela pendek dan mengambil bantal itu dari tangan Genos.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Saitama memakai bantalnya dan membuka lengannya ke samping. "Kau akan mendapat tempat paling istimewa malam ini."

Genos tersipu, "Sensei…" Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas lengan Saitama. Genos memandanginya. Saitama sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Genos rasanya tidak ingin tidur malam ini dan hanya ingin memandanginya lebih lama lagi.

Bisa tidur sedekat ini dengan Sensei.

Ia terlalu senang dan lupa saat ia mencium Saitama dalam lelapnya. "Sensei," Genos tersenyum, namun dia berbalik dan menggenggam kembali tangan Chibi dan mulai menutup matanya. Di belakangnya Saitama terjaga, terjaga dengan isi kepala yang mulai tak waras.

The End


End file.
